I Swear to Tell the Whole Truth and Nothing But
by wolfergirl
Summary: Set during GG2. What happens when Cammie tells the CIA interrogator that she wants to contact Josh again? Maybe some Zammie. Please R&R, my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_-:Flashback:-_

_Then the man in the wire-rim glasses looked away from the screen and straight into my eyes. "And do you intend to reinitiate contact with The Subject despite strict rules prohibiting such a relationship?"_

_ There it was: the question I'd pondered for weeks._

_ There I was: Cammie the Chameleon – the Gallagher Girl who had risked the most sacred sisterhood in the history of espionage. For a boy._

_ "Ms Morgan," Polygraph Guy said, growing impatient, "are you going to reinitiate contact with The Subject?"_

_ "Yes," I said softly._

_ Then everything went black._

_-:End of Flashback:-_

I could remember it like it was yesterday. That one word had been enough for me to be imprisoned _somewhere_. I didn't even know where I was! I could hear footsteps approaching, and fast. I wondered what time it was, it must have been about 11 o'clock. The door to my room – more like cell – opened, and in came my favourite guard. Six foot seven and about as wide as the door, Onion-nose had, you guessed it, an onion shaped nose. Every morning, he tried to come at a different time to confuse me, or to catch me out. And every morning, he tried to wheedle another tiny bit of information out of me. So far, he had my name, my age, my favourite kind of pasta, my favourite animal and my shoe size. What I absolutely refused to give him, was a reason as to why I was here – wherever here was. I wasn't completely sure myself, only that it had something to do with me saying that I wanted to keep in touch with Josh – the normal boy from the normal town where my school is. Or at least the school I used to go to.

"Morning, Morgan," Onion-nose called cheerfully.

"Morning, you," I replied, not really paying attention. That's another thing I should mention: while he is allowed to ask me as many questions as he wants, I'm not even allowed to ask his name. So I just call him whatever I want to (which usually tells him what kind of mood I'm in). There was something familiar about him, but I just couldn't place it. I was _sure_ I'd seen him before, yet I couldn't remember _where_. He spent 43 minutes, 12 seconds in the room asking me more questions, and then left. I was on my own again.

I woke up from my doze with a start. I could hear voices _from above me_.

"Ouch! Watch where you're putting that! Bookworm, are you sure you don't want to wait here?"

"I'm coming down too! She's my friend just as much as she is yours!"

"Duchess, we need to hurry. We've got to get back for COW in 29 minutes and counting!"

"Ok, ok. Ready, Peacock?"

I could hardly breathe for excitement. It sounded like my friends. I was slightly wondering how they had found me, but I decided that I would ask them that later, _after_ they had saved me. It sounded like they were going to break through the roof, but before they could, and alarm went off in the building. A nervous shiver went down my spine. If this was where they sent me after I messed up in the CIA HQ, what would they do to three spies-in-training who weren't supposed to be there? And that's when the roof caved in...


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing Gallagher Girl books – Ally Carter does.**

"Oof!" Suddenly there were three other bodies in the room. As they untangled themselves, I stood there with my jaw about ten feet from my mouth. A small bundle crashed into me and screamed "CAMMIE!" at the top of her lungs. I picked myself off the floor and returned the hug to Liz. The siren was still wailing in the background, but none of my friends seem fazed. On the contrary, they seemed cool and calm, waiting for me to do something.

"What are you guys doing here?" I managed eventually.

"Is that all we get? No 'hello-my-wonderful-friends-how-nice-it-is-to-see-you-again'?" demanded a dishevelled Macey. I gave a shaky laugh.

"Um, hi? You do realise that you set an alarm off, so anytime soon this cosy reunion will be interrupted?" Bex just grinned. I had a sneaky suspicion that she was looking forward to something like that.

"We came to rescue you, so get yourself up that shaft and outta here!" Macey said. I began peering up into the hole they had created. It was far from neat, and I doubted that we would all be able to hoist ourselves up, but I gave it a go...

Fifteen minutes and three seconds later we were getting our breath back at the end of the tunnel. You know what everyone says about there being a light there? Well, whoever came up with that expression was wrong. It was as dark as night. Several times we heard an 'oopsy-daisy!' from in front, where Liz was leading us out. She was using her new infra-red sensor that beeped louder every time you got closer to your target. We all had comms units on and the repetitive beeping was driving my head in. After several months of having one person to talk to, it was hard getting used to so much noise.

We froze as we heard a crash behind us. There was a shout, and a shriek of anger and annoyance. They had obviously found the hole in the roof! We scrambled along on our hands and knees, trying to get to wherever the tunnel ended. There was one question I didn't want to ask, for fear of no answer: we might have got out of the building ok, but how would we get back to the Gallagher Academy? Was there anyone else out there? Or was it just four teenage spies trying their luck?

I was about to find out. I clambered out of the shaft after Bex and stood squinting through the night. Except we weren't outside. Far from it. Even though there were no lights on, and there was one less bed in it, I felt a tear welling up in my eye. It was the place I loved, the place I could call home...

**Dun dun duh! Where is it? It's probably fairly obvious, but maybe I'll twist the plot a little... :) Please review; good and bad comments are both appreciated!**

**-wolfergirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner! Life's just been chaotic at the moment, and I know this is not what you want to hear, but my other fanfic, From Roseville with Love, is so much easier to write. Sorry!**

**Thank you to angel4eva-15 for being the only one to review so far :( It isn't that hard you know, you just press that button down there...**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing Gallagher Girl books – Ally Carter does**

I gazed around the room with a blissful expression my face - until I was hit round the head. I spun around to see Bex ready herself for an answering thump from me. Her face drooped when I didn't do anything.

"What happened to the Cammie who would tackle me back?" she whispered.

"She forgot what it was like to have friends," I answered. Macey snorted.

"You weren't gone for that long!"

"She calls – I mean, I call - two months a long time," I retorted. "I nearly went mad out of boredom. For me, that means I was there for a long time." There was silence. Then a knock on the door:

"Quick!" Liz hissed, "Under the bed!" She pushed my head down, the rest of my body following it. If it was Mom, she would be able to find me without thinking: under the bed is the classic Morgan hiding place. Although she'd have to know that I was here...

"Um, hello Mrs Morgan," I heard Macey stutter.

"Ms McHenry," I imagined Mom acknowledging my friend with her usual cool nod. "I was wondering if you had heard anything from Cameron. She's been discovered missing from...where she was being held. I thought she might have tried to contact you."

"We haven't got anything," Bex said. "How did you kn- how did she escape?" Wonderful. If I didn't know Bex better, I'd say she almost gave something away. Peering through the bed legs in front of me I knew Mom was thinking the same by the way she gave my friends a hard stare before answering.

"Her rescuers created a tunnel from the roof of her cell to the wider world," she said, "A tunnel which is too small for any adult to have made, or indeed, to crawl through." I held my breath, hoping my mom - while being one of the best spies in the world - might not notice the glint of terror in Liz's eyes. "But if you're sure you don't know anything, not even where the path leads to…" Mom paused and looked back before leaving the room, "then I'm sorry for disturbing you. I hope we find Cammie before anyone else does." And at that moment, I was almost certain that she'd found my eyes and let the ghost of a smile flit across her face. I blinked, and she was gone.

"Cammie?" I shrieked with surprise and sat up suddenly, banging my head in the process. I slithered into the room and rubbed my head, all the while glaring at Bex.

"That hurt!" I moaned.

"Sorry. Did you hear how close she was to finding you? And discovering that we broke you out?" Bex fretted. She was pacing the room and wringing her hands in a display of such unBexness that I had to smile, even in the current situation. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I smirked. Bex looked freaked out.

"You can't laugh! This is serious!" I couldn't stop giggle escaping from my lips. "Stop it!" Macey was starting to chuckle too, and eventually Liz joined in. "Wha-" I couldn't refrain from bursting out with laughter. Liz had jumped on Bex from behind, and the usually rough-and-tough Bex was sprawled on the floor, while we rolled around in hysterics. I'm not quite sure what _was_ so funny, but I guess the sight of Liz acting like Bex and Bex like Liz was just so unusual, that I half expected Bex to say "oopsy daisy!" Instead she got up and glowered at us with her hands on her hips. That set me off again, and it was a good three minutes forty-three seconds before I wiped the tears from my eyes and climbed shakily onto the bed.

"Now, our plan of action. We need to keep Cammie a secret from everyone obviously…"Bex trailed off, which was probably a good idea: Macey was red in the face and was digging her long nails into a pillow, fighting to keep the mirth back. I tried to resist the pull of the laughter, but I mean Bex? Planning something? She was the one who launched in to anything without a second thought. I honestly tried, but I failed: I collapsed on the bed, howling with laughter.

**Sorry, I lost my train of thought somewhere around Cammie banging her head, and I decided I owed it to you guys to finish another chapter, so I tried to make it a little bit funny. Sorry if it didn't work. The next chapter will be a bit more serious, and that's when the Blackthorne lot come in! Please R&R, even if to tell me off for leaving it so long?**

**-wolfergirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own the amazing Gallagher Girls – Ally Carter does**

The next few days were…interesting…shall we say. As I wasn't meant to be at Gallagher I couldn't very well go to lessons, or eat, or sleep in my own bed, or – well, you get the picture. The last two problems were relatively easy to sort out: using several of my choicest passageways the girls managed to smuggle me the leftovers from each meal, and I slept on a mat in a spare duvet cover in our wardrobe. You might be thinking, 'how in the name of Gilly's electrified sword did she fit in there?' Well it's quite simple really. Last year for COW extra credit we built an extension to our wardrobe out of nothing more than twigs, hair accessories and Liz's special moulding glue that merged materials together, just like the Mongolian monks of the 15th Century did (except without Liz's glue, and not to their wardrobes, and probably without hair accessories, but at any rate, they used twigs.). Anyway, this meant that we could quite comfortably get several beds in there with room to spare, but we figured someone might notice a bed missing from our room.

Lessons were the tricky bit. I guess the advantage was that I didn't have to wake up as early, or be beaten to a pulp by a previously-beaten-to-a-pulp Bex, but I didn't want to fall behind any more than I already had, so it was kind of important that I knew what was going on. Liz, for her part, was delighted, as the 'unforeseen circumstances' allowed her to trial her 'surveillance pen' (I know, original name or what!) which let her record the words she wrote and heard for later use. Unfortunately, on the second day since my rescue, it ran out of ink during CoveOps, and dear Liz almost yelled in frustration (to the astonishment of Mr Solomon). He was immediately suspicious and was about to demand the pen from our blonde friend when she was saved by the bell.

Macey dragged Liz out of the room (apparently. I wasn't actually there) and, with Bex, they hurtled up to our room. (I do, on the other hand, know this on account of the screech of skidding feet outside the room, followed by a thump and a vocal 'oopsie daisy'. My panting sisters-in-crime stood, gasping for breath, staring at me for a good two minutes, 12 seconds.

"Why?" Bex demanded. "What made you do that?"

"I was bored," I shrugged.

"Humph," she humphed.

"Hmmm," Macey mused. "I like it. But I think it would look better if..." she reached out a hand and moved a bit this way, and a bit that way, then stood back to survey it. "There." I should explain. While they'd been in lessons, I had decided to change my appearance by chopping off my blonde, shoulder-length hair so it ran to just under my ears. What had probably shocked Bex more was that I had also dyed it bright green. _That_ wasn't exactly intentional, but I had accidentally used too much dye...but oh well.

Later that day I followed them to CoveOps...covertly, of course (if I hadn't, then that would have defeated the purpose of the class, right?). Except it wasn't a normal CoveOps lesson: the class was venturing outside the walls of the Gallagher Academy, and were they excited? Hell, yes! I tailed them in the shadows as they jogged towards the van, but from my hiding place I could see the copter that we (or at any rate, they) were meant to take. Deciding that they would be told – and needless to say, I wouldn't – I crept up into the copter and hid behind a pile of bags at the back, hoping that Solomon wouldn't appear at that very moment.

"Ms Morgan?" I froze as I heard my name, one foot stuck over the top of a bag of flour. Mr Solomon's voice followed, knocking the breath out of me.

"No, she is being…detained…somewhere else. She won't be joining us for this exercise." I smiled to myself. So they really had no idea where I was. And, more importantly, they weren't about to find out.

The rest of the girls eventually filed in and were given blindfolds. I watched as my friends settled down and got ready for the flight. My favourite part? Bex, because she's, well, Bex, still managed to go to sleep and the cabin was soon filled with sounds of the Baxter Snore….

**TBC…if anyone wants me to? I do have more for this chapter planned, but I thought I'd see what the response was. Sorry for being utterly hopeless with updates, life has been chaotic. No excuse really, but if you want to hear my best excuses, PM me! Please review, even if I don't deserve it.**

**~wolfergirl**

**Today's Bible verse: "Sitting down, Jesus called the Twelve and said, "Anyone who wants to be first must be the very last, and the servant of all."" Mark 9:35 NIV**


End file.
